Sebchel Love is stronger than pride
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: Rachel confronts Sebastian & warblers regarding cheating, drug use & stealing the trophy.
1. Chapter intro

A/N: I decided to try my hand at least one more time at writing. I know I love Smytheberry/Sebchel(whichever you prefer), and I was listening to "Love is Stronger Than Pride" by Ricochet, and I decided to write about the Warblers cheating/steroid scandal during Season 5, and Rachel confronting Sebastian not only about the steroids, but also stealing New Directions' Nationals trophy.

This is an Au story, and Sebastian and Rachel are I a relationship but will this Scandal cause tension in their relationship. Even saying "I'm sorry" proves to be difficult since both are stubborn and pride gets in the way of their love for each other. Can Smytheberry work it out or will they part ways forever? Is love stronger than pride?

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or song lyrics. I do own the storyline though.

Warning: Mature Material maybe included in the story.

Now onto our Story...please rate & review :)

xoxo Bernadette


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline.

Rachel POV

It was a cold January afternoon, and I had just gotten out of my musical theatre class at NYADA. When I first arrived in New York, it was a lot harder to adjust to the city of her dreams than she had thought. School was harder, she felt lonely without her family, her friends, and most importantly, her boyfriend Sebastian. He had another year left at Dalton Academy, and still hoped that he planned to move to New York with her, Kurt, Santana, and perhaps Blaine. Kurt moved to New York and I was so thankful to leave my dorm room where my roommate literally slept with half of the school population that was male,or gay even. Then, later somehow Santana showed up at their apartment inviting herself to move in. That will take some getting used to since half of our high school lives were spent hating one another. I am trying hard to let the past go and move forward.

I literally just walked in the loft, when I received a frantic message to call Blaine. Wonder what that's about?

Text conversation

Blaine: Rachel, call me ASAP its urgent!

Rachel: Hello to you, too. What's going on?

Blaine: Just call me, its important. It also involves Sebastian.

Rachel: Okay, log onto Skype instead.

Blaine texted back two minutes later. "okay."

Rachel went to her laptop to login to her Skype account dialing Blaine's.

*ring*

I hear the video call connecting, and soon Blaine appeared .

Blaine: Rachel, honey, how are you?

Rachel: Iam good, Blaine, but what is so urgent and why does it involve my Sebastian.

Blaine: Well..

Rachel: Don't tell me he's cheating on me..

Blaine: Well not cheating on you directly.

Rachel: Elaborate please.

Blaine: Well he & the Warblers have changed, and not for the better. They have a new captain, by the way.

Rachel: Wait..I thought that Seb was captain?

Blaine: I thought so also, but there is more. So please stop interrupting me, Rach.

Rachel: I do apologize. Please continue.

Blaine: Thank you. Well a few weeks before Sectionals I noticed that the Nationals trophy had been stolen out of the choir room at McKinley.

Rachel: Wait what?! Our trophy?! Oh hell no.

Blaine: *chuckles* i think you have been around Mercedes too long. Anyways, yes our trophy is missing, and still hasn't been returned. Also, we got a tip from Trent, that the Warblers used performance enhancement drugs and cheated at Sectionals. We turned them in and they were disqualified giving New Directions another chance. What concerns me is what this does to the reputation of the Warblers. I know I'm not with them anymore, by Sebastian was right. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. I feel bad for guys like Nick, Jeff, Trent etc who were there as long as I was and were honored to be a member of a legendary Glee choir such as the Warblers.

Rachel: I agree, but I can't believe Sebastian was involved, . Iam buying a plane ticket and coming for a visit. I want to not only help get that trophy back where it belongs, but confront Sebastian. Don't tell him I'm coming just yet. I want to surprise him.

Blaine: Okay great. Can't wait to see you , Rachel. Haven't seen you much since Kurt and I split up. Let me know when your plane lands, and I'll pick you up. We can go from there.

Rachel: Sounds like a plan. I've gotta start packing, but love you Blainey. I'll see you soon.

Blaine: Love you too, Rachel.

end of video chat

Rachel was in complete shock. How could the Warblers do this? And more importantly, how could Sebastian lie to her and tell her he loves her when he can't even be honest with her. She can't wait to confront him. This was not her Sebastian. Sure he wasn't always honest, but since they began dating he had changed for the better. Why would he steal the trophy or assist the new captain for that matter and why would he put drugs in his body that could kill him..he said he wanted a future with her, but as far as she he could very well not be around. As she was purchasing her plane ticket online, she got a phone message.

Rachel,

I miss you babe. I love you.

I hope that I'll see you soon.

xoxo Sebastian

Rachel smirked, but responded with " I can't wait to see you too," she texted back.

He has no idea just how much she looked forward to seeing him. Lima, Ohio your Star is coming home...

Rachel purchased her ticket, ate dinner, packed and then got into bed to get a good night's rest before she arrived home tomorrow.

A/N: Uh oh looks like Sebastian may be in trouble with Rachel. We will check in with Seb next chapter. Keep in mind this is a Smytheberry love story. I love Blaine & Rachel's relationship whether romantic or friendship. Rate & Review please.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: We have arrived at Chapter Two already. Last chapter we got Rachel's POV, and she's on her way back to Ohio to not only help Blaine get the Nationals trophy back, but to confront Sebastian and the Warblers about the steroid/cheating scandal.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

Warning : Mature Material and Strong Language maybe included.

Sebastian POV

Meanwhile back at Dalton Academy during Warblers meeting.

(Hunter)

"Dark Side"

Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know  
>It's not pretty there and few have ever gone<br>If I show it to you now  
>Will it make you run away?<p>

Or will you stay  
>Even if it hurts<br>Even if I try to push you out  
>Will you return?<br>And remind me who I really am  
>Please remind me who I really am<p>

(Warblers)

Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<p>

(Sebastian)

Like a diamond  
>From black dust<br>It's hard to know  
>What can become<br>If you give up  
>So don't give up on me<br>Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<p>

(Hunter)

Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just tell me that you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<br>Don't run away  
>Don't run away<br>Just promise me you will stay  
>Promise me you will stay<p>

(Sebastian)

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
>Do you love me?<br>Can you love mine?  
>Nobody's a picture perfect<br>But we're worth it  
>You know that we're worth it<br>Will you love me?  
>Even with my dark side?<p>

Don't run away  
>Don't run away<p>

Don't run away  
>Promise you'll stay ...<p>

Hunter: Okay Warblers one more time with feeling. We need to get back to competition ASAP.

Nick: Clarington, give it up. There is no more competition. No Warblers at the present time. Disbanded. Need I continue? Your ass is not even supposed to be here remember. You were the idiot caught on camera having a meltdown at Starbucks!

Hunter: Shut it, Duval. Dalton gave me a full scholarship to come here to take you to a Nationals title , and Trent, you shouldn't even be here for being a rat for telling. Snitch.

Jeff: In which we very well lost, by the way. I mean sure, Sebastian was shady but he turned around and we competed fairly last year at Regionals.

Hunter: As I recall, you all lost to Berry and her band of misfits.

Sebastian: Watch it, Clarington. Leave my girlfriend out of this.

Hunter: And you, Smythe, you are so whipped its pathetic. I seriously doubt you have a girlfriend once she finds out.

Sebastian: Just leave her out of this. *through clenched teeth getting angry*

Trent: You know, Hunter, many of us are in our final year. Being a part of the Warblers was an honor for us. I don't know what we have become. It wasn't like this when Wes, David, and Thad were in control. And to betray Blaine as well..

Hunter: Anderson turned his backs on us.

Jeff: Actually he made the right decision then.

Sebastian: If it weren't for Blaine and Kurt, I probably wouldn't have fallen for Rachel. I don't regret meeting her. I regret my actions and I can't even look at myself in the mirror. And i loved looking at myself.

Thad: And cocky Sebastian is back. Haha

Sebastian: Don't mock me sir.

Thad: Touché.

Flint: What's the point in practicing? The school shut us down.

Sebastian: Then we have to work hard to show them all how sorry we are. I know I didn't take role of Captain as serious as.i should've but now being a Warbler means something especially since its our Senior year. I have a future to look forward to.

Thad: Including Rachel?

Hunter: That washed up Streisand wanna be?

Sebastian got out of his seat, and punched Hunter directly in the face. " Don't ever let me hear you disrespect her again! Besides if she was so washed up then why is she about to star on Broadway as Fannie Brice at the age of 19?!

Nick: Seb, cool down. He's not worth it.

*Nick' s phone buzzed* It was a text from Blaine.

Nick: Uh oh this wont be good. Berry is scary when she's pissed.

Jeff: What's wrong dude?

Nick: She's coming back...you're screwed Smythe. We are all screwed.

Sebastian: What are you talking about?

Nick: Rachel is on her way home, knows EVERYTHING.

I suddenly went pale. "I'm screwed." He shuddered.

Hunter smirked. "As I said Sebbers, you're whipped."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope that you're enjoying this story so far. I, myself, have always been a huge fan of the Warblers, and each so talented. Even I was disappointed with the cheating scandal. But, Iam excited to hear some Warblers are returning for finale of Glee. I honestly wish Grant Gustin would return for at least an episode or two. Unfortunately he's so busy with the Flash, but Iam so proud how well he's doing this first season.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rachel had woken up very early to catch her flight back to Ohio. She wished that her visit was under normal circumstances though. She would love to visit, see her amazing boyfriend, Sebastian, and never leave his side. She missed having his arms around her holding her close,.and lips all over her body. Wow, Rachel was getting hot just thinking about him. But she reminded herself the reasons for her visit. She didn't sleep much at all. She didn't know how she would handle this. She didn't want to lose Sebastian, but could she let him off the hook for this. He's always been so confident, why would he allow Hunter or anyone influence him like that? That's not the Sebastian that she knows and loves. She knew she wasn't perfect. She tried to help Kurt win school election by stuffing the ballots. But she paid for that by suspension and not being able to compete. And everyone reminds her about sending Sunshine to that crack house, but she ended up leaving to our completion Vocal Adrenaline anyway. BUT, whenever she competed she didn't use drugs. She didn't even like when 's ex wife Terri gave them pills Sophomore year.

Rachel was on board her flight, and the flight attendant had come by to inform her they were about to took a deep breath. She honestly doesn't know how she will handle this at all. Maybe Blaine can offer advice, and be my Wingman. After all he is Nighthawk. She giggled. If things had been different, perhaps Blaine would've been the one she fell for eventually. Although, she didn't regret any moment shared with Sebastian.

Rachel's plane arrives in Ohio, and she called Blaine to let him know she's arrived.

Rach,

I'm here waiting for you. Can't wait to see my Maria.

xoxo Blaine

Rachel smiled. He was so sweet. Although he was wrong to cheat on Kurt, she knew how much he and Kurt cared for each other. Which makes her situation with Sebastian so difficult. Maybe she's overreacting, but she doesn't understand him taking drugs to win. Especially if he was so determined to have a future with ger. Would be really jeopardize everything they worked so hard for? What would she say to the rest of the Warblers? And she honestly would love to smack that irritating smirk off Clarington's face after Blaine sent a photo of him. He doesn't intimidate her.

Rachel was getting off the Blaine when she spotted Blaine nearby. She dropped her bag, and ran into his arms. She missed her Tony so much.

Rachel: Omg Blaine, I've missed you probably more than I've missed Sebastian.

Blaine: AWE that is saying ALOT. Speaking of, are you ready to see him and the guys?

Rachel: Starbucks first, and then take me to those band of cheaters.

Blaine took a look at her outfit. She's traded the animal sweaters and plaid skirts for skinny jeans and a plunging vneck sweater that showed her curves and boobs. Her hair was down in a wave of curls.

Blaine: Damn, Rachel trying to create a riot? You realize again its an all boys school right? If only I was straight, he muttered.

Blaine: Did I ever tell you that you were my first girl crush?

Rachel: Well you were my first kiss with a gay guy :) I really did care for you Blaine. Always will be. Plus I had to look good for Sebby.

Blaine: You're evil, Berry. Lets get to Dalton before its too late.

Rachel: *sigh* lead the way.

Two hours, Blaine and Rachel had reached Dalton.

Blaine: You ready for this?

Rachel: Lets do this!

Rachel and Blaine had a nice conversation during the drive, sang along to show tunes on Blaine's Pandora account in his car. She had also found out about the warblers attempt to lure Blaine back. Another thing Sebastian was a part of. She was beginning to think she didn't even know her boyfriend anymore, if at all.

Rachel: I don't know what to do first when i see Sebastian. Run up to kiss him or kiss him then slap him.

Blaine: As furious as I am with him and the others, its not all their fault. Alot of it is Hunter. Plus with pressure from the school, the others probably had no choice but to go along. Remember what happened when I was slushied?

Rachel: Which is why I don't understand this. I'd like to think despite being competition,we actually got this has to be hard on you Blaine. These guys were your brothers.

Blaine: Well we're here time to get our trophy and answers. According to Nick, they are in the Warblers room now. I'm sorry I told them you were coming by the way.

Rachel: Blaine, I asked you not to.

Blaine: Sorry..

Rachel: Its okay lets just get in there.

Rachel and Blaine walked into Dalton, down the staircase and hear music coming from the Warblers practice room. They couldn't help but smile. They got closer and Rachel could hear Sebastian's voice. She smiled until she heard what song he was singing. It was a song he always serenaded her with, 98 degrees.

Sebastian saw Blaine and Rachel standing by the door, he smiled and waltzed over to Rachel grabbing her hand and sang directly to her.

(Sebastian)"My Everything"

The loneliness of nights alone  
>the search for strength to carry on<br>my every hope had seemed to die  
>my eyes had no more tears to cry<br>then like the sun shining from up above  
>you surrounded me with your endless love<br>and all things I couldn't see are now so clear to me

You are my everything  
>Nothing your love won't bring<br>My life is yours alone  
>The only love I've ever known<br>Your spirit pulls me through  
>When nothing else will do<br>Every night I pray  
>On bended knee<br>That you will always be  
>My everything<p>

(Thad)

Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
>are suddenly reality<br>you've opened up my heart to feel  
>a kind of love that's truly real<p>

(Sebastian)  
>a guiding light that'll never fade<br>there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
>for the love you give and wont let go<br>I hope you'll always know

(Sebastian w/Warblers)

You are my everything  
>Nothing your love won't bring<br>My life is yours alone  
>The only love I've ever known<br>Your spirit pulls me through  
>When nothing else will do<br>Every night I pray  
>On bended knee<br>That you will always be  
>My everything<p>

(Blaine)

You're the breath of life in me  
>the only one that sets me free<br>and you have made my soul complete  
>for all time (for all time)<p>

(Sebastian) Warblers harmonizing

*seb sang with so much passion and he was leaning closer to Rachel. He knew she's upset with him, but he wanted to remind her how much he truly loves her*

You are my everything (you are my everything)  
>Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)<br>My life is yours alone (alone)  
>The only love I've ever known (oh no, no)<br>Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
>When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)<br>Every night I pray (oh, I pray)  
>On bended knee (on my knee)<br>That you will always be  
>be my everything<p>

(Warblers harmonize, Blaine joining them)

[chorus repeats]

(Sebastian, gets on one knee)

Every night I pray  
>down on bended knee<br>that you will always be  
>my everything<br>oh my everything

Rachel couldn't help but smile, this was the Warblers she knew and loved, but more importantly the man she loves. Although she still can't yet forgive or forget just yet.

Sebastian: Rachel, you're really here.

Rachel: Yes Iam here, although probably wont be the friendliest visit.

Hunter interrupts them.

Hunter: Ahem! I'm sorry to break up your moment. And Smythe, you're pathetically whipped. And Berry what a pleasure to meet you.

Hunter leaned in to kiss her hand, but no one expected Rachel to reach her hand up and directed it hard to the face. *smack* "Don't ever touch me!" Rachel hissed.

Everyone,including Blaine and Sebastian, stood in shock. Rachel could hear a few Warblers whisper, "Dayum!"

Hunter: Feisty Berry, I like.

Sebastian: Watch it, Clarington. Final warning.

Rachel: And I don't like you. Lets cut the Bullshit, where is my Nationals trophy?!

Hunter: We were planning to give it back, but ONLY if Blaine comes back.

Rachel: A)That will never happen. And B)?Why would he? He is going to Regionals and the Warblers aren't. Plus he's graduating soon.

Rachel: I am so disappointed in ALL of you. This was NOT the Dalton Academy Warblers that I admired. The Warblers I knew were proud to be a Warbler. You all have so much talent you didn't need any enhancements. And steal the trophy? Didn't any of you learn a damn thing after the whole Michael fiasco and Blaine almost permanently blinded ?!

All of the Warblers,except Hunter, looked down again getting their asses handed to them by Rachel Berry. They knew she was right. Changes needed to be made. Blaine found the trophy in a case in one of the offices in the Warbler room. Trent helped him get it.

Rachel: All I want to know is why? *she looked directly at Sebastian who remained silent, which was unusual because usually he had a comeback.

Hunter: Why do you even care,Rachel Berry, you have graduated. Its sad to see everyone of those misfits you call "New Directions" are trying to be Rachel 2.0. Instead of being themselves.

Rachel: Yet you try to lure Blaine because you know you don't have a chance to beat them without Blaine with the Warblers.

Hunter: Did you come back to Ohio because of your show choir or for your former ex fiance who happens to run it now. Shouldn't you be playing Fanny whatever her name is in New York?

Rachel: This has nothing to do with Finn. He doesn't even know I'm here.

Sebastian: He has a point. Would you have come back if it hadn't been for this? You haven't been home in months. Not even just to see ME, your actual boyfriend.

Rachel: What?! How can you say that ?! Seriously are you forgetting I left Finn FOR YOU Sebastian. And STOP changing the subject. You stole the trophy after you know what I had been through to EARN that, and why drugs?! *looks at all of the Warblers* Why any of you?! *Shaking my head* I don't know any of you anymore.

Sebastian didn't say anything. Rachel was hurt and upset. She was even more upset he didn't defend her or that he would think she'd prefer Finn over Sebastian. Sebastian was her love. She wanted at that moment just to leap into his arms, run her fingers through his hair, and not let go.

Rachel: Well I can see I'm unwelcomed here. Blaine get the trophy, and take it back to McKinley and to Finn where it belongs. She emphasized "Finn" looking directly at Sebastian. He still hasn't apologized at least.

Just think about what I said, Warblers, don't let years of honor and tradition go down the drain because of two idiots running it now. Time to step up and take it back.

Rachel and Blaine walked to the door, and Rachel looked back at Sebastian hoping that he would come running after her, but he froze.

Rachel: Sebastian, I think for now we should take a break.

Sebastian: What?! You're breaking up with me?

Rachel: Its not a breakup, just I think you need to get your priorities in order and decide if I'm worth fighting for. goodbye..

soon they were gone, heading back to Blaine's car where she collapsed into Blaine's arms crying. " Damn it, I love him Blaine!"

Blaine: I know, Rach. Lets just head home, we can have a movie night to take our minds off everything. And for the record, Sebastian loves you too. Lets go.

Soon they head back to Lima. It took two hours, but soon arrived at Rachel's house which was empty. The rest of evening was spent watching movies, pigging out on froyo and crying into her best friend's arms til she fell asleep.

Meanwhile back at Dalton,

Sebastian felt like someone stabbed him. His Rachel was here in Ohio, and he let her just slip away without running after her. He should've defended her and doesn't even know why he hadn't. He did know, he's an idiot.

"you're an idiot," Thad said.

" i know," Sebastian replied.

Sebastian walked away from the Warblers just wanting to be alone. He wanted to knock out Hunter again, but he had to also be careful not to be expelled because his parents warned that they would make him go back to Paris with them. He would be even more apart from Rachel. He got lucky he didn't go to prison for the stuff he pulled a year before. All he wanted was Rachel, and he knows he owes her a big apology but his pride got in the way.

Sebastian picked up his guitar, recording a song he sent to her voicemail.

(Sebastian)

We both said some things we don't really mean.  
>Sometimes love can be like that.<br>And right now they hurt, but they're only words,  
>They're nothin' we can't take back.<br>But every time we don't see eye to eye,  
>You worry, I might say goodbye.<br>Not on your love, not in this life,  
>Could I ever leave; I wouldn't think twice,<br>Of letting you go, by now you should know,  
>I need you too much.<br>Not on your love, no way in this world  
>Could I ever live without you girl.<br>When times get tough, I'm not giving up:  
>Not on your love.<p>

When we started out we made a vow,  
>Not to sleep 'til we settled the fight.<br>And there have been times, we've seen the sun rise,  
>But it always worked out all right.<br>Even in the darkest hour before dawn,  
>I never thought of moving on.<br>Not on your love, not in this life,  
>Could I ever leave; I wouldn't think twice,<br>Of letting you go, by now you should know,  
>I need you too much.<br>Not on your love, no way in this world  
>Could I ever live without you girl.<br>When times get tough, I'm not giving up:  
>Not on your love.<p>

When times get tough, I'm not giving up:  
>Not on your love.<p>

I'm not giving up on us , Rachel...

Soon he fell asleep, missing Rachel. He realized he never got to kiss her since she's returned.

"Yep, Sebastian Smythe, you're an idiot." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: First of all, thank you for all of the views of this story, that actually began as a spur of the moment thing. I honestly thought I would take a break after "Not Me" was finished, but I guess I just love writing about Sebastian and Rachel.

Also Grant's new series, The Flash, is nominated for People's Choice Awards for Best New TV Drama. You can vote at /pca. It would be awesome to see Grant Gustin & the cast get their first award. I absolutely love it, though honestly would love to see Sebastian come back for at least an episode or two. And let me know what you would like to see happen in this story? Sebchel staying together or splitsville? Do you think Rachel is overreacting or has a right to be upset?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the Storyline. Onto Chapter Four.

Sebastian woke up early the next morning in order to go for a run and to get ready for classes. He is tempted to call in sick since he had zero sleep the night before. All he could think of was Rachel. How did he forget to kiss her after being separated for so long?! Oh that's right, its because she single handedly chewed everyone of the Warblers into sniveling children, well in exception for Hunter, but he's an ass anyway. How he ever called him a friend he doesn't know. Perhaps because Hunter was a bit like his former self. The one who didn't do relationships, or care about feelings and would do anything to win. He does understand how much Glee meant to Rachel. But also to New Directions. This put their program in jeopardy when they didn't win at Sectionals but what can he do now? Its over now and ND get another shot. A run sounded really good right now. It would help clear his head.

Sebastian got into his running outfit,and headed to the trails. He ran into Nick on the way to the trails.

Nick: Hey Seb!

Sebastian: Duval!

Nick: Couldn't sleep either?

Sebastian: What gave it away?

Nick: I don't know perhaps bags under your eyes or the fact that your girlfriend showed up kicking us in the balls basically.

Sebastian: You don't think maybe she overreacted or defending ND because of Finn?

Nick: I honestly don't think she overreacted. We all should remember how passionate she's always been when it came to Glee, plus she cares about us. Its not just the way we cheated, because we never had a reason to cheat we put on an amazing show and we never needed anything to enhance that. Sure we've lost, but we lost with dignity. What we did took away any credibility we had. And as for you, putting any chemicals in our bodies is dangerous plus it could effect our lives after high school. And just be glad lacrosse is over for the season.

Sebastian: Damn you're right, forgot about college and playing sports.

Nick: Plus, she loves YOU, man. Maybe a part of her will always love Hudson, but YOU are the one she's chosen. She's in New York now and surrounded by guys all the time, yet you seem to be the one she wants. I envy what you have because I've always had feelings for Rachel, but I know id never have a chance romantically. It sucks. And Blaine is one of my best friends, and I betrayed him. I'm not proud of our actions the last two years. Its definitely not me. Iam angry at myself for being the one who handed the slushy that almost blinded Blaine.

Sebastian: Wow...its an eye opener once you say it out loud. But, what can I do about it now? She doesn't want to see me, plus she will probably go back to New York now. And stupid dumbass Smythe didn't even take her in my arms and kiss her like I wanted to. I'm not good with apologizing.

Nick: *Sigh* best advice I can give you is maybe now is the time for you, or for all of us to step up .men & grow only have an hour until school starts so lets run.

Sebastian: Let's do this.

Thirty minutes later...

Sebastian and Nick were finished with their run, and decided to head back to their dorms to get ready for school.

Nick: That was a good run, Smythe.

Sebastian: Yeah, it did help a little.

Nick: Any idea what you will do about Rachel?

Sebastian: Honestly? Not a fuckin clue.

Nick: *Sigh* Good luck bro.

Sebastian: *scoffs* Yea, thanks. Maybe Hunter is right..I've gone too soft.

Nick: Hunter can go to hell. You're just a guy in love. And next time he insults then I'll be Santana and "Go all Lima Heights on him Dalton-Style."

Sebastian: *rolls his eyes * I'm leaving.

Sebastian and Nick went back to their dorm rooms to prepare for the day, and head to first class.

After a shower and getting into his uniform, Sebastian checked his phone to see if Rachel has messaged him or not. He was unhappy that there was zero messages from her. While walking to class, he quickly typed a message to his stubborn love:

Rachel, haven't heard from you. Please let me know if we're ok. I miss you babe. I love you more than you will ever know.

xoxo Sebastian

end of text

Sebastian reached his first class Honors History. Halfway through class his phone vibrated. He took a quick glance, and it simply said "I love you too." And it was simply signed with a star ⭐. Rachel...

Sebastian knew this would be a long day...


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I will try to update as often as I can, but please be patient with me. The holidays are approaching so it will be busy, plus Iam a single parent of a two year old so she takes up a majority of my time. Don't worry I won't abandon this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but storyline.

Warning Mature Language /Material

Meanwhile back in Lima, Ohio

Rachel woke up with a huge headache and tear stains on her face. She didn't sleep well at all. She had gotten Sebastian's voice message before bed. She knows that Sebastian loves her, but at the present time she's just disappointed in everyone including Sebastian. She can tell all, but Clarington were sorry. It just doesn't change what happened. It wasn't his stealing the trophy, but to allow any drug in their bodies was just wrong. And for Sebastian, she doesn't think he realizes that anything could have went wrong like get hooked or cost him his life. Okay maybe she's exaggerating, but she loves Sebastian so much. Maybe she should talk to him, but he needs to make the first move.

Rachel walked downstairs to her kitchen where she saw Blaine making breakfast. She had forgotten that he had stayed the night.

Blaine: Well, good morning, my Star, did you sleep ok?

Rachel: *sigh* Just peachy.

Blaine: Rachel...

Rachel: Alright, geez stop badgering me.

Blaine: Here *hands her a vegan breakfast* maybe some breakfast will make you less bitchy this morning. *smirking*

Rachel: That's Miss Bitchy to you. *teasing*

Blaine: Would you really want go to be "bitchy queen" to moi *pointing to self* Remember me? The guy you once made out with during spin the bottle and said "your face tastes awesome".

Rachel: Well it does... *blushing*

Blaine: I've actually been replaced by the guy who chased after mercilessly until he laid his eyes on a young, loud, opinionated diva.

Rachel: Very funny, Blaine.

Blaine: The same guy who still loves you though even though he made a mistake. I know you don't want to hear this, but I think it is best for everyone if we stop all of this crazy rivalry and bitterness. I mean, I'm upset too. These guys are or were my brothers. And I admit, I do question if i made the right decision when I transferred to McKinley all for a guy. I left my friends who were my brothers. I was on top as a Warbler. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I stayed.

Rachel: But, then you wouldn't have been my Tony.

Blaine: And you wouldn't have been my Maria.

Rachel: Blaine, I get what you're saying and I understand. You're torn between New Directions and being a Warbler. As a Warbler, you were a Captain and worshipped, and at McKinley you had to deal with bullying and drama. But you also won Nationals with us. You're apart of both clubs. And soon you wont have to choose because you're graduating soon.

Blaine: So is Sebastian. You two need to talk about what happens from here. Do you want to let this tear you apart or do you want to continue being together? My advice, don't let this while thing ruin your happiness. He made mistakes and he needs to ask forgiveness. But, remember when you would give up trying to get Finn to forgive you when you messed up. Don't let pride come between you as it had with Kurt and I.

Rachel: We shall see. I think for now we should spend the day together, and then take the trophy back to Finn and the gang. And I want you to know how lucky I am to have you in my life, Blaine.

Blaine: Same here, now eat up you're too skinny.

Rachel: Shut up,Blainey.

Blaine: Love you too, Rachie.

While enjoying their breakfast, Rachel read the text sent by Sebastian. She knew he was in class so didn't want to disturb him. She simply messaged back, "I love you too."

As soon as breakfast was done, Rachel decided to shower and the relax on the couch watching movies with Blaine. She hopes that she and Sebastian can work things out before she has to return to New York. An hour later, her phone buzzed. It said.." We need to talk...-Seb"

Rachel knew they needed to, but when SHE was ready. She texted back with.

"Soon"

Sebastian was in Calculus when he got her text "Soon" when he asked for the two of them to talk. He tossed his phone into his bag, and sighed.

Sebastian: Damn it..

Thad: What's wrong?

Sebastian: She's so freakin stubborn yet my ass is still in love with her.

Thad: Who?

Sebastian: *scoffs* Rachel, you moron, who else?!

Thad: Damn dude who got your balls in a knot?!

Sebastian: Sorry..I'm trying to get her to talk to me, but she's so stubborn.

Jeff: * listening to conversation * Two peas in a pod

Sebastian: Shut it, Sterling.

Jeff: Iam just saying, give her some time to cool down. She was plenty pissed off at all of us last night. And we were all to blame.

Thad: I say, give her time, then talk to her. Maybe serenading her.

Jeff: Dude, that's why you don't have a girlfriend. You clearly no NOTHING about romance. You could buy her a piano and serenade her. Or parachute the piano and sing to her.

Sebastian: And who will pull the parachute open?

Jeff: Oh... Didn't think that far ahead..

Thad: And that's why Jeff, you also, Don't have a girlfriend.

Jeff: *glaring at Thad* Shut it. Good luck, Seb.

Sebastian: *sigh* I'll figure something out. All I know is I'm not losing my future wife over this nonsense. But gotta do it fast before she leaves for New York.

Thad: Good luck with that.

Sebastian texted Rachel back. "I'm not letting you go.."

Suddenly an idea popped into Sebastian's head and knew exactly what to do about serenading Rachel. He would write a song for her. He had been working on it for awhile, but especially after last night. Here goes nothing. He spent the rest of class writing lyrics and brainstorming. He's not good with feelings or apologizing, but he knows he can express his feelings through music. If this didn't work with Rachel, he honestly didn't know what would. But, he didn't want to take a chance of losing her forever. That was NOT an option.

Later that night, in Sebastian's dorm...

Sebastian ended up writing two songs for Rachel, but decided to record a video message for Rachel singing one of the songs for her. It's called "Hard to say I'm Sorry" (A/N: It's original by Chicago. Here's the link for the song: watch?v=JWe3pUo9Zek

Sebastian: Rachel, I know you're not talking to me. And you know I'm not good with feelings, but hope this helps. I love you, my songstress.

(Sebastian)

"Hard To Say I'm Sorry"  
>(feat. Peter Cetera)<p>

Everybody needs a little time away  
>I've heard her say<br>From each other

Even lovers need a holiday oooh  
>Far away from each other<p>

Hold me now  
>It's hard for me to say I'm sorry<br>I just want you to stay  
>And after all that you've been through<br>I will make it up to you  
>I promise you, baby<p>

And after all thats been said and done  
>You're just the part of me I can't let go<p>

ooooh bup bup bup bup

Couldn't stand to be kept away  
>Not for a day<br>From your body  
>Wouldn't want to be swept away awaaaaaaaay<br>Far away from the one that I love

*Sebastian closed his eyes, singing each version with so much passion. He kept thinking of Rachel. All of the times they fought. All of the times they shared good and bad. He can't get the images of him holding her, making love to her. They had a passionate relationship, but both were stubborn. That made him love her even more.*

Hold me now  
>It's hard for me to say I'm sorry<br>I just want you to know  
>Hold me now<br>I really want to tell you I'm sorry  
>I could never let you go<p>

*Sebastian needed to save this relationship. He needs Rachel just as much as she needed him. They belonged to each other*

And after all that we've been through  
>I will make it up to you<br>I promise you

And after all that's been said and done  
>You're just a part of me I can't let go<p>

I can't let go.

*Sebastian hopes he doesn't have to let Rachel walk away at all.*

Sebastian finished the video message, wiping tears,looking at Rachel's beautiful picture, and headed to bed. Hope this works, Sebastian thought.

A/N: Sorry so short, but ill update soon. Still trying to decide where I want this to go or length. I hope that you're enjoying so far. Thanks so much for your views. Would love to hear from you all. :)


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: First of all, I want to thank everyone who has followed and/other favored my stories, especially this one. It shows me that more people want to read about Smythberry. I see a lot of Sebtana, Kurtbastian, Seblaine, and Seblainchel. I prefer Sebastian and Rachel. I have so much fun writing for them. This story won't be very long, but I am about to start another Sebchel story, possibly longer, so that will be my main project. Its called the Perfect You. Still brainstorming right now, so be watching for it.

Second, Glee is moving to Friday nights on Fox starting in January 2015, but only 13 episodes left. And, who is excited for the upcoming Flash vs Arrow episode? Me! Make sure to vote for Flash for Peoples Choice Awards, nominated for Best New TV drama.

Last night, I watched Grant's new movie, Affluenza. He plays rich guy, Todd. Soooo good, although not sure how I feel about him in a mustache.

Anyways, onto Chapter 6. We have some Smythberry in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but storyline. Warning: Mature Material. Please be advised.

The next few days in Lima had flown by pretty quickly for Rachel. She knew soon that she would need to get back to her life in New York. Although there were still some unresolved issues that needed to be addressed. More importantly, her relationship with Sebastian. She really missed him, and she noticed that she's been unfair to him. He has been trying to contact her, he has tried coming to her house, but she had her dads tell him she wasn't home. Sometimes maybe she IS too stubborn. She thought they needed space, but isn't that what they have been doing since she left to New York? *Rachel sighed.

Rachel had driven to Lima Bean for her Soy mocha latte and vegan croissant before meeting with her friends at McKinley. She walked into the coffee shop and stood in line when suddenly she heard someone approach her, and to her surprise it was the very person she was trying to avoid... Sebastian.

"Rachel " Sebastian whispered.

Rachel looked up at Sebastian, who looked down at her with slight hurt in his eyes.

"Seb-Sebastian! Um, hey." Rachel bit her lip softly, trying not to make eye contact with the taller boy.

"Rachel, can I talk to you?" Sebastian asked softly, nodding toward a table near a window . "Please?"

"S-sure Seb. I'll meet you at the table as soon as I get my order, okay Seb?" Rachel said. "Sure" he said as he headed to their table, a little nervous as he waited.

After ordering her latte and croissant, plus she also added a coffee for Sebastian , Rachel sighed and walked over to sit down across from Sebastian.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Um, Blaine and I went to McKinley." She said in a soft voice.

"You had me a little worried." Sebastian confessed, placing his hand over Rachel's, and gently squeezed it, wishing for a hug eventually.

"I'm sorry Seb, I just really wanted to see my old friends. Plus we returned the trophy to Finn and the New Directions." Rachel whispered. When Rachel pulled her hand away from her boyfriend's, she looked up at Sebastian. "I need to get going, I am supposed to meet with Blaine soon."

"Blaine? Don't you think that we should talk? You're going back to New York, right?" Sebastian asked, leaning over so their foreheads were touching.

Rachel nodded slightly and smiled softly. Sebastian returned the smile and leaned down, capturing Rachel's lips in his own.

Rachel smiled into the kiss and quickly reciprocated it. When Sebastian pulled away, their foreheads touched once again.

"I don't have Lacrosse practice today, would you want to go out with me after I get out of Warblers?" He asked, hopeful.

Rachel nodded. "That sounds nice. How about I meet you at Dalton, I guess we should talk and figure out where do we go from here. Is that alright with you?"

Sebastian smiled. "I'll meet you there. I can't wait to spend time with you after Warblers." He said, taking her hand gently and walking them out to her car .

After she and Sebastian parted ways at the Lima Bean, Rachel drove to McKinley. She spotted Blaine with Sam and Finn in the parking lot as she pulled in. There was a time when she thought that her and Finn were destined to be together. And, Finn would always hold a special place in her heart. He was her first love, and there was a time she she wanted him to be her last. But, for some reason they could never seem to get it right. They grew apart, and now that place in her heart is reserved for a 6'2 tall, bronze hair, green eyed sexy Warbler who seemed to have surprised everyone when they began dating because when he first arrived to Ohio, he was pursuing Blaine, conceited,sneaky, and had nearly blinded Blaine. Over time Rachel got to know him, the REAL Sebastian. He had opened up about his life and past, and felt it was no one else's business to know until Sebastian was ready to tell others. One thing they had in common were the constant absence of their parents who were always away because of their careers. But, now they had each other. She really was looking forward to seeing Sebastian later. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she can't imagine what her life or future would be like without Sebastian. Rachel snapped out of her thoughts by the tapping of her car window.

Blaine: *tap tap* Hey Rach, earth to Rachel Berry!

Rachel: *rolling her window down* Blaine don't tap the glass it's annoying.

Blaine chuckled. " We know you prefer the other kind of tapping, but that will have to wait until you're behind closed doors with your favorite Warbler. Because doing that here would be disturbing for the rest of us.

Rachel: *getting out of car, locking door* OMG Blaine! *smacking his arm* Perv much?

Blaine: From that small blush and mischievous smile, you like that idea. Anything special happen?

Rachel: Nothing too exciting, except running into Sebastian at the Lima Bean.

Blaine: And?

Rachel: We are going to talk later when I meet him at Dalton after Warbler practice. We really do need to have a long talk. I don't want to lose him, Blaine.

Blaine: You both are too stubborn for your own good.

Rachel: I love you, Blainey. Maybe you should take your own advice, and work things out with Kurt.

Blaine: Touché.

She wrapped her arm through Blaine's. She greeted Sam and Finn.

Sam: *in his Humphrey Bogart impression* Hello Miss Berry.

Rachel: Samuel how are you? *hugs Sam*

Blaine: Humphrey Bogart meets Fanny Brice. Haha

Finn: *shyly* Hi Rachel.

Rachel: Finn

Blaine: *fake coughs* Blaine..

Rachel: Finn, Iam glad that we were able to get the trophy back. May need to put it somewhere so this doesn't happen again.

Finn: I still cant believe those asshats took it and cheated.

Rachel: I understand you're upset, and good reason to be, but I honestly think a majority of the Warblers are very sorry. Deep down,.except for maybe one, they are great guys. They just got blinded by the need to win. Especially since pressure from alumni, the school and benefactors to secure a Warblers victory since the last few years they've gotten close.

Finn: Of course you would defend your "boyfriend".

Okay NOW Rachel is getting mad. What was up with him and Sebastian?!

Rachel: I wasn't just referring to Sebastian, but the rest of the guys as well. They are still friends with Kurt, Blaine and myself despite everything that has happened. Plus, Sebastian IS STILL my boyfriend.

Blaine: I thought you broke up?

Rachel: No we haven't, I was just upset that day. And, honestly Finn, Sebastian had a right to feel hurt because in a way I had become distant since I moved away. Yet as soon as you're in trouble I wasted no time coming home. *she paused*

Rachel: Wow, you know what when I say it out loud, I have neglected my boyfriend. I am just amazed that he's waited for me still. I'm a terrible girlfriend.

Blaine: No you're not, Rachel. He was in the wrong too.

Rachel: He has been apologizing to me, I've just pushed him away.

Finn: You don't need him, Rach.

Rachel: That is where you are wrong, Finn. I DO need Sebastian.

Blaine: So does that mean you're going to Dalton?

Rachel: *smiling* Maybe this trip home will be a friendly one after all. Now let's go help the New Directions 2.0 prepare for a Regionals victory. I don't think anyone is ready to be "the New Rachel" just yet.

Blaine: Lets go, my Maria.

Finn just watched Rachel with a sad smile. He knew he lost his chance with Rachel. He was the idiot now for letting her go. "Damn Smythe" he thought as Rachel passed him leading to the practice room.

As soon as Rachel walked into the room, she was greeted by the ND. Tina especially was glad to see her.

Rachel: Okay New Directions, its time to get perfect and kick ass at Regionals. You got a second chance, no excuses now. You have two weeks to prepare. I may not be here physically all the time, but I am in spirit. Make us proud. Don't give Sylvester ammo to shut Glee down. Now let's turn practice over to your teacher, Finn.

Finn: Thanks Rachel, now let's talk about theme and set list. Any suggestions?

Soon Glee practice was underway, and just as Rachel was about to leave she noticed someone waiting outside by a locker. Actually there were several boys dressed in blazers standing outside. It could only be The Warblers. Rachel really hoped they weren't here to great trouble or spy. She quickly walked to the hallway.

Sebastian: Hello Miss Berry *he smiled*

Rachel: Sebastian I thought you had Warbler practice? What are you doing here? I hope its not more drama or to spy?!

Sebastian: No actually we have come to say something to everyone, and I prepared a little something as well.

Rachel: Is that true? *looking at the other Warblers, who nodded.

Nick: Trust us, Rachel, we mean no harm at all. We do have something to say that everyone present needs to hear. Plus, Sebastian couldn't wait to see you.

*Sebastian turned Scarlett red*'

Rachel: Well it's not up to me, though, it's Finn's decision. I'll go get him.

Sebastian: Of course.

Rachel offered a small smile. "I'll be right back."

Sebastian and the Warblers waited outside the glee choir room until Rachel appeared with Blaine and Finn.

Finn: What do you want Smythe, here to steal our set list now?!

Rachel: Finn Aaron Hudson!? You haven't even given them a chance to say anything. I understand you and Sebastian may not like each other, but he at least is making an effort. Now I think you should hear them out.

Finn: Fine, but doesn't mean I'll trust them.

Sebastian: Look Hudson, I don't like you and you don't like me. I honestly wont lose any sleep over it. But, there is something we the Warblers do need to do in order to move forward. We are all tired of the drama and fighting. It's affected friendships and relationships. *he glanced at Rachel*

Blaine: As a co-captain, I think we should hear them. What's the worse that could happen? I actually miss my brothers here. We are about to graduate soon, and I've been through a lot with these guys, as well as, New Directions. I mean, Sam is my bestie but so were these guys before I transferred. They helped me get through the toughest times in my life. Dalton was my Safe Haven.

Finn: Well, looks like I'm outnumbered. You get 5 minutes Warblers.

Rachel: Finn...

Finn: Alright come in and say what you need to say.

As the Warblers made their way into the practice too, Sebastian grabbed Rachel's hand pressing her against the locker. "Rach.."

Rachel: Yes Seb?

Sebastian: I know I don't deserve it, but thank you for sticking up for me.

Rachel: Anytime Smythe, just don't make it a habit. *teasing* Everyone deserves a second chance.

Sebastian: I hope that includes us.

Rachel: We shall see, Sebastian. Now let's get inside.

Sebastian: Hold on, I have something planned for you, too, and since I'm already here in town, hopefully we can still spend time together as planned.

Rachel: Sure.

Sebastian leaned down, cupping her face in his hands kissing her soft but firmly. Rachel returned the kiss. They pulled away after oxygen became necessary.

Sebastian: I love you, Berry.

Rachel: I love you, too Smythe.

Sebastian:*sighed* Time to face the music.

A/N: Next chapter we find out what the Warblers are up to and what Sebastian has in store for Rachel. Rate & Review. Would love to hear from everyone! Love you all!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: A little more Smytheberry time coming up. Also I know there isn't really Kurt in this. I may add, but I was more focusing on the Blainchel friendship for this story. In this story, Kurt and Blaine are temporarily not together.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Storyline. Warning Mature Material Ahead Be advised.

Sebastian and Rachel walk into the choir room at McKinley, hand in hand. Sebastian walked over to his team under the curious glares from his rival Glee club and of course, Finn Hudson, although nothing new there. He was just glad that they were finally going to clear the air and stop the drama. If you would have seen him a year ago he may have laughed in your face. But, Nick was right. It was time to grow up. Because their actions didn't just effect the present, but also any future Warblers. The tradition would be gone. Plus, he didn't want to be like his father, John Smythe, who would do whatever it took to get to the top not caring who he stepped on in the process. Perhaps that's why he did the things he had done in the past. He thought he could get away with it. He looked over at Rachel, and realized he had more at stake. His future, which included Rachel, because he didn't see a future without her in it. Heck, he saw kids in their future and wanted his children to be proud of their parents and not be ashamed like he was.

Finn: So Warblers what is it that is so important that you had to grace us with your presence?

Rachel: Finn * she glared, giving him a warning*

Sebastian: Hello New Directions, I'm sure you're most surprised to see us here. And, I understand you may not trust us. We understand that. We first would like to congratulate you all for moving onto Regionals. We hope that Marley is better. We really have no good excuse for what we did. We got caught up with a need to win and listened to our captain who is not even here. I know I did things that I'm not proud of in the past. We know also it was unsafe & stupid to put anything like enhancements in our bodies in order to win. We never needed that before. And to steal your trophy, again no excuse for it. Especially when I know how much it meant to the woman I love most.

Nick: So on behalf of the Warblers and Dalton, we would like to apologize to McKinley High School, New Directions past & present, Blaine, Rachel, and most of all you Finn.

Finn: You will have to give us time. But, why now?

Sebastian: It's time to grow up and take responsibility for our actions. We are tired of the drama and backstabbing. As I remember Lady Hummel say once "We're show choirs. We're supposed to support each other."

Blaine and Rachel smiled.

Sebastian: Someone special gave us a great reminder of what the Warblers were all about. I take responsibility in my part of ruining that. And, I can't speak for Clarington because, well,he is a Class AA douchebag.

Laughter in the room at the comment.

Rachel: I think someday he will need forgiveness too, though. He can't be ALL that bad. You proved that Sebastian because before I know how hard it is for you to open up or ask for forgiveness.I'm proud of you, all of you.

Finn: So are you done because we need to practice.

Sebastian: You know Hudson, it took a lot of us to swallow our pride and come before you to apologize. Don't get used to it, by the way. And if you're issue is with me because I'm with Rachel then go for it but just remember something, she and I are end game. She's MINE.

Finn: Whatever Warbler dude.

Sebastian: It's Smythe..Sebastian Smythe , and I am definitely NOT a freshman.

Rachel: Haha most DEFINITELY NOT.

Sebastian: I do have one more thing to sing actually. Rachel, this is for you most of all. I mean every word. * he winked*

(Sebastian) (A/N: Ricochet "Love is Stronger than Pride watch?v=M70QJ5hrNaY&app=desktop )

I saw your fathers and they said don't call you  
>Talked to your best friend and he said no need to<br>But I had to tell you I hate how I hurt you  
>Now I know how bad I hurt me too<p>

*walked in front of Rachel, getting on one bended knee*

If I've gotta get down on my knees tonight I'll do it  
>If you want to see me cry then baby, let's get to it<br>If I've gotta beg and plead  
>To make you see I need you in my life<br>Well, love is stronger than pride

I've got no right to ask you to forgive me  
>But I've got no choice 'cause it's about to kill me<br>I've been headstrong and I was dead wrong  
>And one minute more without you's just too long<p>

*Sebastian mouthed "I'm sorry" his eyes never leaving hers.*

If I've gotta get down on my knees tonight I'll do it  
>If you want to see me cry then baby, let's get to it<br>If I've gotta beg and plead  
>To make you see I need you in my life<br>Well love is stronger than pride

If I've gotta beg and plead  
>To make you see I need you in my life<br>Well love is stronger than pride  
>If I've gotta beg and plead<br>To make you see I need you in my life  
>(Well love is stronger) My love is stronger<br>Love is stronger than pride

When Sebastian was done, he looked into Rachel's eyes pleading for forgiveness.

Sebastian: Rach, I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I'm literally on my knees begging for you, and apologizing for everything including thinking you preferred Finn over myself. This long distance hasn't been easy on either of us. I miss our time together. I am such an idiot. Please,Rachel, stay with me. Please be mine still.

Rachel: You never lost me, Sebastian. And I'm sorry too if I've neglected you in anyway. And soon you will be in New York with me, so our time apart won't be too much longer.

Sebastian: So...we're good?

Rachel put her arms around his neck, and pulled him down crashing her lips with his. " Does that answer your question?"

Sebastian: I say we get out of here now before I decide not to be too nice and take you right here and now.

Rachel: Well if we're no longer needed here, lets go Sebby!

Sebastian: Warblers see you back at Dalton, New Directions good luck. Blaine, always good times, and Finn well, bye!

Sebastian grabbed Rachel's hands as they ran to her car. They stopped for take-out food, and drove back to Rachel's house in record time. Thankfully her parents were not home.

Rachel decided to take her time opening the door, just to tease Sebastian, who's lips were already kissing her neck. "Hold on, Seb!"

Sebastian: C'mon Berry.

Rachel finally got the door open, and as she was going to close the door, Sebastian reached for her again. So she decided to tease him more. She grabbed for the take-out bag, and said "Let's eat, I'm hungry." She walked towards her kitchen, smirking.

Sebastian: Uh uh food can wait, I can't. *he picked her up bridal style heading up the stairs to Rachel's room*

Rachel: Sebastian Smythe you put me down NOW! *giggling*

Sebastian:*stopping in front of her bed* Okay Down you go!

*tossed her on the bed, where she rolled off onto the floor.

Sebastian: Oops! Sorry babe, are you okay?

Rachel: Ouch! *giggling*

Sebastian: Well THAT didn't go as planned.

Rachel: Its okay, you can make up for it. *winking*

Sebastian: *smirking* oh Miss Berry I plan to. We have almost 6 months that we've been apart to make up for and to keep you happy until I get there permanently.

Rachel: Did anyone ever tell you that you talk way too much, Seb?

Sebastian: Shut me up then.

Rachel crawled on top of Sebastian straddling him, and kissing him with so much love and passion, leaving both breathless.

Sebastian: I am truly sorry, babe.

Rachel: I know, I am too. Now less talk and Show me just how sorry you are.

Sebastian: Miss Bossy aren't you?

Rachel: Damn straight, I should make you beg for it...*she smirked* bitch.

Sebastian: Damn what has New York done to My berry. *he chuckled*

Sebastian slowly made love to Rachel,instead making HER beg. "ohh Sebastian please?!"

Sebastian: Haha that's what I thought..you're all mine now.

The couple spent the next few hours showing each other how sorry they were and enjoying each others company. Of course their food was cold by the time they got to actually take a break.

Rachel: Best make up sex..

Sebastian: Ever!

Rachel: Instead of going back to Dalton, why don't you stay at least until its time for me to leave?

Sebastian: I'd love to. For now let's get into bed.

Rachel and Sebastian got into bed, and cuddling close. Kissing passionately. Sebastian didn't want to think about her leaving. He just wanted to enjoy their time together. He didn't want to let her go.

Sebastian: I love you Rachel Berry.

Rachel: I love you more, Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian: Not possible. Good night, love.

Rachel: *softly kissing him * good night, handsome..

Both finally fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming of each other.


	9. Authors Note

A/N Authors Note

Hello everyone!

well its Thanksgiving week. Hope you all have a happy but safe Thanksgiving. Who will be shopping?I want to personally thank all of you who have viewed, favorite, or following this story as well as my other stories. I am busy working on updating this story, but having a little bit of writers block. As soon as I figure it out, I will post.

my next long project is The Perfect You. Also Sebchel /Smythberry. I've posted the first couple chapters so be sure to check out & review please. I have other stories Auslly /Raura/Smythberry/Blainchel. With the holidays approaching please be patient with me.

Again thank you so much for your support. I am actually quite proud of how this story is turning out.

have a great weekend

Bernadette


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your support with this story. I also hope that everyone has a happy but safe Thanksgiving. I will try and update when possible, and as this story comes to a close soon, I hope that you will check out my other stories, including my newest, The Perfect You, which is posted now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or song lyrics. WARNING : STRONG LANGUAGE AND SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER.

We continue with our story...

Sebastian woke up and realized it was Saturday morning. He didn't have to rush back to Dalton, and he could enjoy the time he had left with Rachel before she went back to her new life in New York without him, at least for now.

He was glad that Rachel has forgiven him. It wasn't easy to admit when you're wrong or to apologize especially to people you don't like. It is safe to assume that Sebastian and Finn are never going to be best friends. Same could be said about Kurt. They all tolerated each other because we all love Rachel Berry. Being nice all the time sucks, but if it keeps Rachel in his life longer than he will do it. No more bullying, blackmail, lying, stealing, and definitely no more drugs. What was he thinking anyway.

Sebastian looked over at the beauty laying beside him. Gosh, she is so beautiful, he thought. She has gone through a minor transformation. She was always beautiful, but she's definitely grown up. Her skin has more of a bronze glow, her fashion style a bit more sophisticated I guess due to Kurt working at . Rachel Is certainly feisty now. Deep down, she's the same passionate woman his smarmy self fell in love with.

As she slept, Sebastian leaned over to give her a soft kiss on her forehead, put in his sweatpants, and walked downstairs to her kitchen. He couldn't believe what an idiot he had been and to ever doubt her feelings for him. This long distance has been hard for both, but soon he will be joining her if she will still have him. He does worry that she will meet someone else like that Brody guy she went to school with. Yeah he didn't trust him, either. He trusted Rachel, though. Sebastian decided he would surprise Rachel with breakfast in bed. He grabbed the ingredients he needed, and cooked her the best vegan breakfast she ever had. He went outside to grab a rose from the garden and placed it on a tray containing her breakfast and coffee. He loved spoiling his princess. Not too many have seen his sweet side. He reserves that for the special people in his life. His family, and Rachel. He doesn't care that Hunter calls him "Whipped". Hunter and Sebastian are alike in many ways. Hunter is a reflection of his former self that was blinded by the need to win and not caring how you got there or who you hurt along the way. It almost cost him having to change his relationship status on Facebook to Single. They should have an option"Single because I'm an idiot".

He walked back into Rachel's room, where his princess was still asleep. He placed the try next her, leaned over and kissed her lips.

Rachel smiled into the kiss, and reciprocated. Sebastian deepened the kiss. "I awaken thee with a kiss, my Sleeping Beauty," Sebastian said.

Rachel: I was already awake, but I'll accept your kisses anytime, my Prince Sebastian.

Sebastian: I'd rather be your Prince then the Beast or a crab for the record.

Rachel: Actually the Beast was a Prince before his curse. And you can be crabby at times.

Sebastian: Are we seriously referencing Disney right now? You've been around Blaine too long.

Rachel: Well you do have a Disney Prince haircut. Haha. Ohhh maybe we can watch Disney movies today.

Sebastian: I know..how about..no. Haha

Rachel: It's my house. You don't have to stay.

Sebastian: Ok fine, and you would really make all of my sexiness leave?

Rachel: I'd survive. * teasing *

Sebastian: Okay this is not going the way I wanted.

Rachel: How so?

Sebastian: I made you breakfast in bed,gave you a single rose, a kiss and just gracing you with my very presence. Heck I've even serenaded you. *he pouted*

Rachel; And, I appreciate everything thing you do for me. *she cupped his face placing a soft but firm kiss on his lips* I love you, Sebby.

Sebastian: I love you, too, pretty girl. Now eat, Blaine is right, you're way too skinny.

Rachel took a bite of her food. "Mmmm this is delicious," she smiled. "Thank you, for all of this. You need to eat as well. You will need your appetite to keep up with me old man."

Sebastian: Oh I have plenty of energy, and you're older than I am old cougar.

Rachel: Promises, promises.

Sebastian: *pulls her into his arms crashing his lips firmly against hers but in a slow, but sensually hot kiss that sent sparks through their bodies.

Rachel was in a daze, and could only say "Whoa".

Sebastian: Who's the old man now, Berry? * he smirked*

Rachel: Shut up and kiss me, Smart ass.

Sebastian: Be careful what you ask for.

Rachel: Sebastian!

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes Princess Rachel?"

Rachel: And you say I talk too much.

Sebastian: Well Iam making you beg for it...wench. Haha

Rachel: I don't need to beg, and as long as I'm the only wench in your life.

Sebastian: Forever. * he quickly grabbed the back of her head, crashing their lips together kissing Rachel thoroughly. He let his hands glide over her soft but firm flushed skin. Both of their tongues were fighting for dominance. Sebastian moaned into the kiss. Gawd how he loved this woman.

Rachel pulled him down on the bed, never breaking their kiss. She gasped when Sebastian's fingers made their way to her inner thighs and soon slipped his fingers inside her wet folds. "god you're already wet, Rach" Sebastian smiled as he kissed her neck, sucking on her sweet spot. Rachel let out a loud moan. "Mmmm Seb please!" She begged.

Sebastian: Mmmm I thought we didn't beg, Miss Berry?

Rachel: Sebastian, please!

Rachel reached out to take him in her hand, stroking, as he slipped two fingers inside of her quickening the pace. Her body tensed, but let him continue his dominance. Sebastian bit his bottom lip as she glided her hand over him. "Damn that feels good, Rach" His lips made their way to her breasts, where he took her nipple in his mouth licking, gently biting and sucking on it. Rachel moaned. He smiled as his fingers quickly thrusted inside of her. He could tell she was getting close. As she reached an orgasm, her walls tightened around his fingers tight, "C'mon baby come for me," he urged. " Oh my Gawd,Seb! I'm gonna...Ahhhhhhhhh!" Her body shook as she came undone. He brought his fingers to his lips to taste,as well as to Rachel's. "Mmm you taste sweet." He said with lust in his eyes. Rachel wasn't done. "More," she whispered. .

Rachel kneeled down in front of him taking his hard member into her mouth. "Time to show you that I have no gag reflex" she murmured as she hummed taking him deep into her mouth.

"holy shit", he gasped. He gently grabbed her hair, as her lips took control. "I want you badly. I want you screaming my name, Baby" he urged.

Rachel: I want you now!

Sebastian: Don't have to ask me twice, pretty girl.

Rachel straddled him, Sebastian lining himself at her entrance slipping slowly into her. "Ohhh my god that is so deep", she cried. Sebastian pulled out, then slammed back in. Rachel kissed Sebastian hard, as she rode him slowly then need took over quickly. They quickened the pace, matching each thrust. "More. Not enough," Rachel moaned.

Sebastian flipped her over, and thrusted erratically until both started to shake. They were making love over and over, headboard hitting the wall. Just as both were about to come, they heard a sudden crash to the floor. "Oh my god, the bed broke!" Rachel exclaimed. "Damn, talk about bed breaking sex!" They laughed, and both collapsing into each others arms.

Rachel: I guess later you can fix the bed.

Sebastian: Oh fuck it, I'll just buy you a new one.

Rachel: Shower time, coming? *she winked*

Sebastian: Best weekend Ever!

They giggled, as they showered together. Rachel knew at some point they needed to talk because her short vacation was almost up, but for now she just wanted her Sebastian. And happy he wanted her just as much. Sebastian was right, Best weekend..EVER!

A/N: Okay some fluffy Smytheberry smut. Its almost time for Rachel to get back to New York, but I was glad to give them some couple time without interruption. I'll update more soon.


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for following this story. It means so much to me. It is Thanksgiving Eve, so I am going to try updating this story, as well as The Perfect You. Both are Smytheberry stories. Currently, Iam catching up on "The Flash" which is one of my new favorite shows. Can I just say how amazing is Grant Gustin? Love him.

This story is close to the end, but hope you will check out my other stories. I'd love to hear from you all. Now onto our story, Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any song lyrics used in this story. All rights go to appropriate owners.

The weekend zipped by in a Flash, and soon it was time for Rachel and Sebastian to part ways until the summer when he comes to New York to go to school and perhaps move in with herself, Kurt and Blaine. That is if Klaine reunites. All Rachel cared about was being with Sebastian truthfully.

It was Monday morning, and Sebastian had to go back to Dalton for school but didn't want to leave Rachel just yet. When he woke up he saw that Rachel was already awake packing her suitcase.

Sebastian: Rach, what are you doing awake? What time is it?

Rachel: Oops Iam sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you up. Its 4am.

Sebastian: 4 in the morning are you serious? Come back to bed.

Rachel: I can't. I leave today to head back to New York, and you have to go back to Dalton for school. I made coffee already and your breakfast is in the microwave.

Sebastian: *grabbing her hand, pulling her back down onto the bed with him* Are you already trying to get rid of me? Plus, your flight doesn't leave until later tonight. I thought I was going with you to the airport?

Rachel: Honey, you don't have to come. It's going to be hard enough leaving you, and Blaine was going to drive me.

Sebastian: IAM GOING TO BE THERE TOO.

Rachel: *sigh* Fine, but you still need to get up to get ready mister.

Sebastian: *groans* Yes ma'am. But first, I want to kiss my woman. Its going to be awhile until I get to kiss you whenever I want to.

Rachel giggles, she pulls his head down to meet his lips with her own. She always gets butterflies and sees fireworks whenever Sebastian kisses her. Rachel had never felt this way with anyone before.

Sebastian pulled away and reluctantly lets her go so that he can take a shower and rush back to school.

Sebastian: You know, it feels weird not to be able to compete right now. What is the purpose of practicing if we've been disbanded from competition?

Rachel: Maybe that's the problem we've all had. We got so wrapped up in competition and forgot what Glee was supposed to be about..having fun.

Sebastian: Are you serious? Coming from the woman who would kill for a solo and lived to compete?

Rachel: I still love that, but I realize now how consumed we all became with winning that it caused us to do stupid things. Like Marley starving herself and then passing out because she was so nervous about being perfect. Vocal Adrenaline and how they would puke and starve themselves. Or lie about their ages just to compete. And Dalton having to lie cheat, and do drugs. For what? For a trophy and bragging rights. We forgot our reason for Glee which is for the music and performing. Dalton used to do impromptu concerts . Why don't you guys do that again until this all blows over and able to compete? This is your senior year and at least will pass the time until graduation. You guys keep talking about wanting to be the group you once were before everything went downhill and I think by doing that you will earn the trust of the school and alumni again.

Sebastian listened closely to his girlfriend. Wow she really has changed, and she's right. Even he was so consumed with winning at whatever cost and lost sight of his love for performing.

Rachel: I believe in you, Sebastian. Maybe it is time for you and the Warblers to believe in yourself. Plus I can't keep running back here everytime disaster strikes. At least not right now since I have Funny Girl auditions coming up.

Sebastian: In which you will get. I mean who else watches Funny Girl continuously and can bring house with "Don't rain on my Parade" better than Rachel Berry herself?

Rachel: *smiles* Flattery and buttering me up will get you everything and anything.

Sebastian: Anything?

Rachel: Anything but not right now. Shower mister, you stink.

Sebastian: Ouch, way to crush your man's ego. And I stink of love and my Rachel Berry all over me. Get used to it. Hey maybe I can bottle it up and make millions.

Rachel: As long as you share the wealth. Now shower, breakfast and leave. You're wasting time.

Sebastian: Okay, okay miss Bossy pants.

Rachel: You will live.

Sebastian walked over to Rachel, throwing her over his shoulder.

Rachel: *squeals* Sebastian Smythe what the hell? Put me down?

Sebastian: I want to shower with my lady, and a quickie.

Rachel: You're such a romantic. *sarcastically *

Sebastian: I try. *he leans in to kiss her as they soon stepped into the shower.* (And you know what happens from there. )

Thirty minutes later...

Sebastian and Rachel hurried to get dressed. They had so much fun over the weekend, and were sad that they wont be seeing each other for a while.

Sebastian: I guess its back to Mr. Hand until I see you again.

Rachel: I am actually surprised you've gone as long as you have without straying like you used to.

Sebastian: That was before you when I never been in a relationship. I am not going to betray you. I lost you before or close to it. I don't want to be like that and certainly don't want to be like my father.

Rachel: Are you sure you want to be in New York with me? I don't want you to be like Finn and decide New York isn't what you want and end up resenting me.

Sebastian: I want to be with you. Believe it or not, I love to perform and perhaps I can study theatre and law at the same time?

Rachel: Maybe become an Entertainment Lawyer?

Sebastian: Maybe.

Rachel: Whatever you decide I'll be by your side.

Sebastian: Come here, Berry.

Rachel walked over to Sebastian wrapping her arms around his waist. "Yes?"

Sebastian: *kisses her softly, but firm* I love you.

Rachel kisses him back, pulling him into a deeper kiss. "I love you, too. "

Sebastian: I..I guess I'd better be going now. I'll meet you at the Airport before you take off, I promise.

Sebastian turned away before she could see the tears threatening to fall.

Rachel saw his face fall as he turned away, and grabbed his hand back ,leaping into his arms to kiss him goodbye.

Sebastian: *kisses her back, cupping her face gently* Save some kisses for later okay? Make sure Blaine gets you to Airport in time. I'll see you after school at the Airport okay? I love you , baby.

Rachel: I love you more.

Sebastian turned to leave headed for his car. He looked back to the door and shyly waves goodbye, blowing his love a kiss.

Rachel waved back, capturing his kiss and pressing to her heart then reciprocating a kiss back to Sebastian. He does the same, mouthed " I love you" then enters his car, backing out of driveway heading for Westerville. He wiped a tear away. Damn he loved that woman. He then remembers the box in his coat he forgot to give to her. Tonight, he tells himself. Tonight he will give it to her.

As Sebastian left, Rachel walked back into her house and as she closed her door, she leaned her back against it and slid down. She found herself missing him already. Missing the warmth she felt from his arms around her, the passion ignited from his kisses, just being in love all day every day. She could get used to it. She didn't need anyone else. And she really did hope that the Warblers and the New Directions can get past all the drama and enjoy Glee and the rest of their high school experience. Because the real world was a lot harder than she expected. She hopes also she and Sebastian can survive the long distance and also once he joins her. She walked over to her desk and picked up her iPod to listen to music while she continued to get herself ready to leave. An old Klymaxx song comes on, and she decided to record herself to send to Sebastian as he did with her. It's called "I' d still say yes."

(Rachel)

I love you most, when we share a place Of special good times together It seems like our love (our love) Can't get much better, (no, no, no) no

Cause we were as close as two could be oh We knew love could last forever We're more than just lovers We're good friends

And even if our love could drift away I wouldn't even think twice If I wanted love back again

[Chorus] Because I'd still say yes to you again (oh) My darlin' for you, I'd do it all again Yes, I'd still say yes to you again (oh) Darlin' for you, I'd do it over and over again

Say yes

Where does it go, how does it end True love it seems so easy Cause we have no doubts (no) Where we belong (where we belong, oh)

They say time can heal a broken heart And true love never ends (never ends) So why not start where we began (say)

Because I'd still say yes To you again (say yes) (oh) My darlin' for you, I'd do it all again Yes, I'd still say yes (say yes) To you again (oh) (to you) Darlin' for you, I'd do it over and over again

Say yes, (over and over, hey) (oh) Say yes, (say yes, oh) (oh)

[Chorus] - Read more at . #4r1mWgow2RpuGXqO.99

After song finished, both whispered: I love you.


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: Happy holidays everyone! Hope everyone had a happy & safe Thanksgiving. I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been spending time with my daughter and took a short break from writing. I am back though. We've arrived to Chapter 10 and bringing this story to a close. I am still updating "The Perfect You" as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the characters or the songs used. I only own the storyline.

Sebastian finally arrived to Dalton just in time to put his uniform on, grab his bag, and hoping that the day flies by admits that he is sad to see his short time with Rachel is coming to an end. He wishes that he had more time with her. Sebastian is thankful that he and Rachel have smoothed things over and thought about what she suggested about just performing for the fun of it like they used to rather than always focusing on the competition side of Glee. She's right, they lost focus and need a reminder of what makes show choir and performing so fulfilling. He wanted the rest of his senior year to mean something meaningful instead of being scarred by scandal. If he could just go back and make changes in his life. It wasn't being nice that sucked, but actually growing up. It was time to start. He not only owed that to Rachel, his family, but also he owed that to himself. He wanted a future with Rachel. He couldn't have that unless he changed and become the man that she deserved. He had a plan before she left tonight. He only had a few months before he graduated and headed to New York. He hadn't told Rachel that he got his early acceptance into NYU. He wanted to study the Arts, but planned to study law to have something to fall back on. Sebastian hurried off to class, and looked forward to seeing his beautiful songstress.

6 hours later...

Sebastian was in the Warblers practice room waiting for Warblers practice. He knows it makes no sense to practice without a purpose, but these guys, well, they were his friends. He never admitted just how important these guys were to him. They forgave him for his stupid mistakes in the past, particularly when it came to Blaine. Blaine actually forgave him, as well, even if he didn't deserve it. Blaine was also his link to Rachel. If Sebastian hadn't spent all that time chasing Blaine, he probably wouldn't have gotten to know Rachel.

Sebastian was sitting on the sofa looking at a small box, when Thad, Hunter, Jeff, and Nick walked into the room. Hunter walked up to him, snapping his fingers to get Sebastian's attention.

Hunter: Sebastian *snap* Earth to Sebastian

Thad: He's lost in RachelVille.

Nick and Jeff jumped on top of Sebastian and yelled, "Sebastian!?"

Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts, annoyed with his fellow Warblers, "What the hell dudes! I'm not deaf, ya know!"

Thad: Well you were lost in Rachel-land.

Nick: Can't say I blame him cuz she is Sexy!

Sebastian: She's MY sexy Rachel, Duval.

Jeff: Only speaking the truth. So where were you all weekend?

Sebastian: What are you my mother?

Hunter: Probably getting his Whistle blown by-

Sebastian: Finish that sentence and I'll kick your ass, Clarington.

Hunter: Oh I am scared. *sarcastically *

Thad: Leave him alone. So seriously, what is on your mind?

Sebastian: Rachel's leaving tonight.

Hunter: Yeah the bitch is leaving!

Jeff: Shut it, Hunter. You're just pissed because she saw right through your BS. She handed single-handily kicked us all in the balls and spoke the truth. All of the backstabbing and things we did just isn't Us.I miss performing dudes.

Sebastian: Well, Rachel reminded me about that last night of how we lost focus of what Glee is all about. It's supposed to be fun. We used to love giving impromptu performances. She suggested that even though we can't compete that we shouldn't give up performing entirely. Tonight I think maybe we can do that again. Maybe give an impromptu performance while I say goodbye to Rachel at the airport. Plus I have something special to give to Rachel.

Nick: That sounds awesome, dude. I say let's do it.

Hunter: We seriously have to sing to that wanna be?

Sebastian: You don't have to come. Keep your ass here.

Hunter: But, I'm captain.

Sebastian: Not anymore you're not.

Thad: Let's do it. Gather the rest of the Warblers.

Sebastian: Let's go. Got to get to the airport soon.I'm not going to miss seeing my lady. I won't get to see her until June when I leave for New York.

Sebastian was excited while he rushed to his dorm to get ready still holding the box in his hand. He just hopes Rachel will accept it. He smiled as he thought of his Rachel.

Rachel was getting all of her bags ready to go to the airport. Blaine was driving her to the airport to catch her flight. Even though New York was now her home, she had to admit it was nice to be back in Lima. She really missed everyone especially the love of her life, Sebastian. She hopes that he and the Warblers themselves around. They really were a great group of guys with so much talent. She was also happy that the New Directions got the trophy back and a second chance to compete. Finn was trying so hard to keep the program going despite Sue's endless threats to cut Glee. Even though it didn't work out between she and Finn,. always care for him. Sebastian is her life now. She loved him with all of her heart, and will miss him when she leaves, but she knows it's not forever. She will see him after he graduates. Blaine is coming to New York,too. He will be at NYADA with her and Kurt. That will be interesting to become roommates with Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Sebastian. She hopes that Kurt and Sebastian don't kill each other. She giggled. As she was lost in thought, she heard Blaine's Audi pull into her driveway. Rachel grabs her bags, looks around her house, and walks out the door with a sad smile.

Blaine honks the horn. "Hello Miss Berry, are we ready to leave?"

Rachel: Hello Mr Anderson. I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

Blaine: Well, Sebastian should be there before we arrive at the airport. We should get going.

Rachel: Yes dad.

Blaine: You know you love me, Berry.

Rachel: Maybe *teasing*

Blaine: Well, I'll always love you, since you were my first girl crush and kiss.

Rachel: *kiss on the cheek* You're face still taste awesome.

Blaine: I'd give you a real kiss, but then Sebastian would kick my ass.

Rachel: If he did, then he would answer to me. No one messes with my Blainey bear.

Blaine: Blainey bear? Really Rach?

Rachel: Yes you are, so deal with it. *teasing*

Blaine: Whatever you say, my Maria.

Rachel and Blaine hold hands as they drive to the airport singing in the car. She can't wait to see Sebastian also.

Two hours later, Rachel and Blaine arrived at the airport. Rachel hurried to get checked in, and looked around but no sign of Sebastian. Where is he, she thought.

Blaine: He will be here, Rachel.

Rachel: I hope so.

Blaine and Rachel walked around until it was time to go through Security checkpoint. She looked around by still no sign of Sebastian. Maybe he couldn't make it after all, Rachel thought to herself. She was about to turn to say goodbye to Blaine when suddenly she heard voices nearby and those voices sound so familiar.

Rachel: What's going on?

Blaine: I don't know, why don't you turn around and look.

Rachel turned and she caught a glimpse of a group of guys in Blazers harmonizing. And,more importantly, she spotted her tall bronzed hair boyfriend leading the group. His eyes locked with Rachel's.

(Sebastian)

The Man I Want To Be"

God, I'm down here on my knees  
>'Cause it's the last place left to fall<br>Beggin' for another chance  
>If there's any chance at all<br>That You might still be listenin'  
>Lovin' and forgivin' guys like me<p>

I've spent my whole life  
>Gettin' it all wrong<br>And I sure could use Your help  
>'Cause from now on<p>

I want to be a good man  
>A do like I should man<br>I want to be the kind of man  
>The mirror likes to see<p>

I want to be a strong man  
>And admit that I was wrong man<br>God, I'm asking You to come change me  
>Into the man I want to be<p>

If there's anyway for her and me  
>To make another start<br>Could You see what You could do  
>To put some love back in her heart?<br>'Cause it goin' to take a miracle  
>After all I've done to really make her see<p>

That I want to be a stay man  
>I want to be a brave man<br>I want to be the kind of man  
>She sees in her dreams<p>

God, I want to be Your man  
>And I want to be her man<br>God, I only hope she still believes  
>In the man I want to be<p>

Well, I know this late at night the talk is cheap  
>But Lord, don't give up on me<p>

I want to be a givin' man  
>I want to really start livin', man<br>God, I'm asking You to come change me  
>Into the man I want to be<p>

Sebastian walked over to Rachel as the song came to a close. He took her in his arms, and Rachel had tears in her eyes. He got on one knee.

Rachel: Sebastian what are you doing?

Sebastian: Rachel, when I met you I had no idea you would become such an important part of my life. When you met me, I was selfish, cunning, and didn't have feelings or showed my emotions. But, you changed me. You make me want to be a better man. I want to be the man you can see in your dreams. I want to be your man forever. This ring, is not an engagement ring, not yet. But, I want to promise you that I will do whatever I can to make us last. You have forgiven me for being an idiot. I want to be the kind of guy you can be proud of. I just ask that you make a promise to be in my life for always. Please.I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry.

Rachel was shocked with tears in her eyes. She looked into his eyes and saw his how sincere he truly was.

Rachel: Sebastian, I love you too. I don't deserve you, but you always show me just how much I mean to you. I am so proud of the man you're becoming. I do promise I will always be by your side forever. I love you.

Sebastian slipped the ring onto her finger, cupping her face and kissed Rachel passionately. They both had tears in their eyes. Rachel pulled away and gave each of the Warblers a hug. She was proud of them too. She turned to Blaine hugging him tight.

Sebastian: Hey Anderson may I have my lady back?

Blaine: Oh wait your turn *teasing *

Rachel hugged both Blaine and Sebastian, two of the most important men in her life.

Rachel: I love you both. I will see you both in New York. Be good. *sniffing*

Announcer: Flight 187 to New York is now boarding at Gate 27.

Rachel: Well..I guess it's time for me to go..

Sebastian was in tears. Rachel was surprised to see the Warblers and Blaine tear up as well.

Rachel gave one last round of hugs.

Nick: Rachel, thank you. For everything. We won't let you down. I am sad that I never had the guts to ask you out. I am grateful to have you in my life.

Jeff: Me too, bunny nose.

Rachel giggled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jeff gave a goofy grin.

Rachel ran back into Sebastian's arms once more, and he kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Sebastian: I love you baby, I'll see you soon. By the way, I'll be going to NYU in the fall.

Rachel: OMG are you serious?!

Sebastian: I will be there as soon as I graduate in June,then you have me forever.

Rachel: I can't wait. I love you with my whole heart and soul.

Sebastian: god I love you. *one more kiss*

Rachel: I'd better go.

Sebastian watched as she walked through security checkpoint. She kept glancing back at Sebastian, while he fought the tears threatening to fall. She waved until he couldn't see her anymore. Sebastian finally let the tears fall. Blaine walked over to Sebastian.

Blaine: Just a few more months, buddy.

Sebastian: I know. Let's get out of here.

Sebastian, Blaine, and the Warblers walked out of airport heading home. As Sebastian got into the car, his phone buzzed.

Sebastian,

I do believe baby. I'll never give up on you or us. I love you. See you soon. I love you.

Forever Yours,

Rachel

Sebastian smiled, and saw the plane take off. He texted back.

Rachel,

I promise I'll be a better man. Just remember our love is stronger than pride. Call me when you get home. I miss you already beautiful.

Forever,

Sebastian

Sebastian: Lets head home boys.

Sebastian couldn't wait for these next few months to fly by.

Five months later...

Sebastian and his friends had finally graduated from Dalton Academy. Rachel had shown up to his graduation, but had to rush back to begin rehearsals for Funny Girl. His Berry is the new Fanny Brice. He had packed up everything, and was making the drive to New York with Blaine. The New Directions made it to Nationals, but unfortunately lost. Finn suddenly passed away as well. That was shocking. Even though he and Finn never got along, he knew how important he was to Rachel. Deep down, Finn wasn't such a bad guy. It did leave an impact on Seb's life. Never let a moment slip away without letting the people in your life not know how you feel or what they mean to you. Rachel was the most important person in his life. He became a better person. Not just for her, but for himself. Sebastian is a man Rachel can be proud of.

Sebastian and Blaine reached the loft where Rachel lived with Kurt and Santana. Sebastian took the elevator to their floor. He knocked on the door. Rachel opened the door, and was shocked. She didn't know he was coming today.

Rachel: Sebastian?

Sebastian: *cupped her face, kissing her deeply* Honey, I'm home.

Rachel kissed him back with as much passion.

Rachel: Sebastian, you're my home. I love you.

Sebastian: I love you too, pretty girl. I love you too.

They hugged while she helped him inside.

It was good to be home, they both said together.

The End

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this story. I'll be working on The Perfect You. Thank you to all who followed this story. Love you all. Please be sure to follow my other stories and review please. " The Man I want to be" is by Chris Young watch?v=fWcs1GmJRQs


End file.
